Rezu Yuwaku
by WolfieStar
Summary: Sid sees a slightly disturbing event in the hall closet. Yuri drabble  SuexTiffany  for Firewings the Dragon since she's been asking for a while. 'Rezu Yuwaku' japanese for 'lesbian seduction' and I actually enjoyed writing this, may write more.
1. Chapter 1

**Rezu Yuwaku**

"Oh come on!" Sid grunted, then snapped his glare towards his black and whited headed friend Tobey. He chuckled nervously and lifted his hands to protect himself when Sid narrowed his amber eyes at him. "Tobey, that is not true! Tiffany is not cheating on me!"

"How do you know?" Tobey challenged, grinning.

"I just know that she wouldn't do this to me!" Sid snapped.

"But do you know her well enough?" Tobey smirked when Sid looked down nervously.

"No, I guess I don't . . ."

"Ha!"

"Shut it!"

"Make me!"

Tobey and Sid growled at each other, ready to punch each other in the face. They lowered themselves into their defence stances, and gave each other an iron glare, but they paused in their taunts when they heard moaning from the closet. Sid picked his head up, and slowly started walking towards the door. He grabbed the handle and threw it open to reveal Tiffany laying comfortably on his little sister, who was kissing and sucking on her neck. Tiffany was the one moaning, and she squealed with delight when Sue blew a raspberry on her bare neck.

Sid was too shocked by what he saw to say anything to stop his girlfriend and his little sister. Tiffany pushed on Sue slightly, signalling she wanted a turn. Sue happily obliged when she started kissing sweetly, like butterfly kissing, up her neck and on her jaw. She finally planted a large kiss on her lips, causing Sue to moan, which was music to her slipped her tongue into the delivery girl's mouth, and ran it over her teeth, almost counting them she was so thorough. Sue's tongue when into the other girl's mouth, and they both erupted into a chorus of content moans.

"What the . . ." Sid muttered, his hand through his hair as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Told ya." Tobey chuckled from his place where he was before. "I said she was kissing someone else, but I didn't say that that person was your sister."

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rezu Ai**

Tiffany smiled at her sleeping girlfriend and gently ran her fingures through her hair. Her raven black hair was still silkly smooth and wet from their shower only two hours ago. Exhausted from her deliveries and a strange incident during the night, the delivery girl had crashed once she laid down on her bed. Tifany didn't mind, she enjoyed admiring her when she was content and couldn't move from her grasp.

Tiffany leaned down into her ear and whispered "I love you . . ." and she squealed happily when Sue purred with delight in her sleep and smiled.

"I love Tif . . . hey gimme back my chocolate . . ." she twitched slightly.

Tiffany giggled, chocolate? She must be hungry, she mused. She stifled a laughed when Sue reached for her hand and pulled. "No, my hand is not chocolate." she gently took her hand off of hers and placed it back on her stomach.

Sue blinked her eyes open and looked at her, smiling. "I had a good dream."

"About chocolate?" Tiffany couldn't help but laugh when her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she sat up looking at her.

"You talk in your sleep dumb one." Tiffany laughed loudly when Sue's face turned as red as a tomato with embarassment. Her girlfriend sat next to her and hugged her. "You must have alot on your mind to try to get rid of it during your sleep."

Sue shrugged, then kissed her cheek. "What else did I say?"

"That you love Tif . . ." Tiffany purred. "After I said I love Sue."

Sue squealed with delight and hugged her girlfriend tightly. Tiffany sighed. She had dated many boys before, including Sue's brother Sid, but boys hadn't suited her. Girls seemed much better, and she couldn't be any happier with Sue, who had gone through the same thing.

Sue thought it was a bit akward that she was dating her brother's former girlfriend, but neither her nor Tiffany complained of dating each other. sure, things were rough at school with people who didn't believe in girl and girl love, but they endured it for each other. Tiffany may not be the most popular girl anymore, but she didn't mind really, Sue never was and she survived.

"How was your nap?"

"Fine, I guess I fell asleep huh?"

"I don't mind. As long as you're comfortable, we'll do anything."

"But, don't you think that it's akward with your former boyfriend right next door playing video games with my friend?" Sue looked into her beautiful eyes, waiting for an honest answer.

Tiffany simply shrugged and hugged her again. "I've told you so many times, I don't mind. I love you, and never forget that."

Sue purred again, oh how wonderful her purr sounded to Tffany, and she kissed her sweet lips.

**End**


End file.
